Episodes
You can view all episodes in order here Actually, no you can't since all the videos have been set to "Private." YEA, what the heck guys? Episode One thumb|300px|right ~You can get an extermination against a team of one. (0:19) Confirmed ~You can see invisible players through the infrared display on a sniper rifle. (0:47) Busted ~You can get an assassination by hitting a player's right shoulder, but not left. (1:27) Confirmed ~The grav hammer can damage enemies through a wall. (1:56) Confirmed ~Crouching and looking completely downward will cause a frag grenade to stay stationary. (2:18) Confirmed ~You can stick a katana. (2:40) Busted ~You can snipe an oncoming rocket. (3:05) Confirmed ~A sniper bullet can ricochet more than once. (3:30) Confirmed ~Can it still cause damage after 2 ricochets? (3:43) Confirmed ~If your gun gets stuck, you can survive by switching weapons. (3:58) Busted ~But can you survive by dropping the weapon? (4:11) Confirmed ~You can earn a wheelman medal for a sticky that your passenger threw before getting on your vehicle. (4:31) Confirmed Episode 2 thumb|300px|right ~Two grenades can stick to each other in midair - spike and plasma. (0:18) Busted :Spike and spike (0:25) Confirmed :Plasma and plasma (0:33) Busted :Frag and plasma (0:40) Busted :Frag and spike (0:48) Confirmed ~You can't 4-shot an elite. (1:03) Busted ~You can stick a rocket. (1:34) Confirmed ~You can bat away missile pod missiles with a gravity hammer. (1:58) Confirmed ~If you throw a stick before grabbing the flag, you will earn a flag kill medal in addition to the stick medal. (2:15) Confirmed :What about the oddball? (2:34) Busted, :What about the bomb? (2:40) Busted ~You can BR a rocket. (2:54) Confirmed ~Two rockets can collide in midair. (3:13) Confirmed ~There is a spot on the neck of an elite that bullets and grenades can pass through without damaging the player. (3:32) Confirmed ~A frag grenade explosion can alter the course of a rocket. (4:14) Confirmed ~If you stick a weapon on the ground, and someone picks it up, you will receive a stick medal. (4:29) Confirmed ~You can stick someone even if only their gun is sticking through a shield door. (4:46) Confirmed Episode 3 thumb|300px|right ~You can get a gravity hammer kill on Valhalla by beating down a wraith. (0:17) Confirmed ~You can drive the troop transport hog on the Pit. (0:46) Confirmed ~You can't be hit by your own rocket. (1:12) Confirmed ~An active turret slows down a warthog. (1:37) Busted ~You can drive the Anti-Air Wraith on The Covenant. (1:57) Confirmed ~After getting a Vehicular Manslaughter in a Ghost, you receive another Vehicular Manslaughter for every kill you get with the Ghost's cannons. (2:23) Confirmed ~You can get a killing spree from the grave. (2:52) Confirmed ~A mongoose with a passenger is slower than a mongoose without a passenger. (3:12) Busted ~A ghost can outrun a rocket. (3:31) Busted ~A Spartan Laser can blow up a rocket. (3:48) Confirmed ~You can stick someone even if only their gun is sticking through a shield door. Revisited. (4:09) Confirmed ~You can do a Halo 2 style Plasma grenade launch using a spike grenade. (4:30) Confirmed Episode 4 thumb|300px|right ~You can create a "sticky trap" by placing a bubble shield at the top of a lift. (0:22) Confirmed ~You can get an overkill by using one firebomb grenade on the same person. (0:50) Confirmed ~You can damage a player by shooting their weapon. (1:06) Confirmed :What about their secondary weapon? (1:24) Confirmed ~If you stick the bomb with a spike grenade just before disarming it, the spike grenade will teleport with the bomb. (1:46) Confirmed ~You can't mongoose splatter someone who is walking away from you. (2:15) Busted ~You can get an extermination in Multi-Team. (2:32) Busted ~You can get a kill by shooting a full Needler clip into a weapon just before an opposing player picks it up. (2:57) Confirmed ~You can pass over a tripmine without setting it off by crouch-walking. (3:15) Confirmed Episode 5 thumb|300px|right ~You can begin a multikill with a kill from the grave. (0:22) Confirmed ~You can commit suicide by running into a turret at 300% speed. (0:46) Confirmed ~You can carry three weapons using a glitch in CTF gametypes. (1:03) Confirmed ~The Bubble Shield is in effect before its animation. (1:42) Confirmed ~You can be stuck by a frag grenade. (1:59) Confirmed ~You can earn a Vehicular Manslaughter medal without entering a vehicle. (2:21) Confirmed ~You can crash a pelican with a well-placed plasma grenade. (2:46) Confirmed Episode 6 thumb|300px|right ~You can stick someone by sticking a piece of equipment and having them pick it up. (0:20) Busted ~Regenerators have magnetic properties when thrown in the man cannon on Narrows. (0:44) Confirmed ~If someone snipes your rocket and the explosion kills someone, they get the kill. (1:05) Busted ~You can board a vehicle through a shield door. (1:21) Confirmed ~Elites perform a back flip hijack animation when boarding a Prowler turret from the left side. (1:40) Confirmed ~You can launch the flag across the map using a cone and a frag. (2:00) Confirmed ~You can get a sword spree with an empty sword. (2:27) Confirmed ~You can assassinate a warthog gunner by boarding the vehicle from behind. (2:51) Confirmed ~You don't receive a stick medal when you stick someone with an overshield - plasma (3:05) ~Confirmed What about with a spike grenade? (3:15) Busted Viral Marketing For Halo 3 Mythbusters thumb|300px|right :This isn't an episode per se, but it is a pretty funny look at CO0L BEANS promoting the series to players in Matchmaking. Episode 7 thumb|300px|right ~You can get a killionare with one sniper shot. (0:22) Confirmed ~Grenades can pass under the shield doors on Epitaph. (1:45) Confirmed ~Power drains and regenerators cancel each other out. (2:00) Busted - Only the power drain cancels out the regenerator. ~You can use a needler explosion to increase the height of your jump. (2:21) Confirmed ~You can get a Sniper spree by using a mix of the Sniper Rifle and Beam Rifle. (2:39) Busted - It HAS to be one OR the other. ~You can get a splatter spree from the grave. (3:09) Confirmed ~You can detach the floating platform on Epitaph. (3:29) Confirmed Episode 8 thumb|300px|right ~Hornet splatters on Avalanche register as cone kills. (0:20) Confirmed ~You can fire weapons on your back. (0:50) Confirmed ~You can assassinate players through thin glass. (1:02) Confirmed ~You can stick a rocket. Revisited. (1:22) Confirmed ~There's a hole in the base on High Ground. (1:38) Confirmed ~You can't get a splatter in an Elephant. (2:00) Busted ~You can snipe grenades. (2:19) Confirmed ~You can't fly a banshee in campaign. (2:50) Busted ~Redirected missiles will still connect with their target. (3:11) Confirmed ~You can land at top middle from the man cannon on Narrows. (3:35) Confirmed ~You can be killed by the Guardians by approaching the gate near the back of Standoff. (3:56) Confirmed Episode 9 thumb|300px|right ~Killionaire Mongoose Splatter (0:40) ~When looking at the reflection on a Spartan's visor, you will see a blank map. (1:02) Confirmed ~You can pick up a powerup as equipment. (1:19) Confirmed ~You can throw grenades "out" of Last Resort. (1:44) Confirmed ~You can move a bubble shield by throwing another piece of equipment at the generator piece. (2:08) Confirmed ~You can throw equipment from the side of a hornet. (2:32) Confirmed What about elites? (2:52) Busted ~You can board a phantom. (3:05) Confirmed ~A kill with a turret placed on an Elephant will still earn the driver a wheelman medal. (3:34) Confirmed ~A spike grenade can penetrate a bubble shield by attaching to a piece of equipment. (3:55) Confirmed ~The Guardians' mines can deflect rockets. (4:18) Confirmed ~By carrying the "other" Cortana skull to the end of the level, you will spawn with a Spartan Laser on the next level. (4:46) Confirmed Episode 10 thumb|300px|right ~You can superbounce using a detached Warthog turret. (0:18) Confirmed ~You can't be hit by your own fuel rod. (0:50) Confirmed What if it bounces? (1:03) Busted ~A bubble shield cancels out the effect of a kill ball. (1:26) Confirmed ~You can pass the flag through the windows on Isolation. (1:55) Confirmed ~You can't get a splatter spree if you switch vehicles. (2:22) Confirmed ~Theater cameras cannot pass through Forge-placed shield doors. (2:45) Confirmed ~The "gold lift" on Construct does not lift Mongooses. (3:02) Confirmed ~Rockets can be deflected multiple times. (3:34) Confirmed ~From a great distance, trip mines can explode on impact. (3:53) Confirmed ~Isolation gets "floodier" over time. (4:21) Confirmed